The Wolf
by HungerGamesHolesFan
Summary: Alec Volturi keeps having run-ins with a wolf and the wolf could be anybody. Of course, he has no idea who the wolf is but when he finds them, they will cease to exist.(THIS WHOLE STORY IS MADE IN ALEC'S POINT OF VIEW!) (BASED OFF OF 'The Wolf' BY 'Fever Ray!)
1. Chapter 1 Eyes black, big paws

I walk through the Volterra streets, holding onto my beloved mate, Jennifer's, hand.

"It's so beautiful tonight."She whispers, her red eyes glowing in the moonlight.

"It is."I agree.

"Alec, I must go grab my cloak from the castle! I'll be back in a minute!"Jennifer says before she dashes off.

I smile before continuing to walk. I hear something growl. I look around and wonder what it is.

I can't smell anything out of the ordinary.

I look around as another growl is prominent in the night.

"Jennifer, you aren't going to scare me."I say.

But when Jennifer doesn't come out from the shadows, I know this is serious. I hear a growl right behind me.

I turn quickly to see a wolf.

A werewolf, to be exact.

Eyes black, big paws.

It bares it's teeth before I start to smell blood. I look behind the wolf to see two fresh dead bodies.

I look back up at the wolf. I get ready to fight it before it passes me, running off.

I growl before going to the dead bodies and sucking their blood, not wanting anything left behind.

"Alec! Alec, what happened?!"Jennifer's worried voice asks.

I turn to see her with her red cloak. The one I had gotten for her when she said she didn't want to wear a black Volturi cloak.

"A werewolf attacked these two and killed them. I'm getting rid of them."I say.

She nods before her and I quickly get rid of the bodies.

"We must tell Aro about this!"Jennifer says before we run back to the castle.

We go in and walk into the throne room.

"Master!"Jennifer calls.

"Yes? What is it, my dear?"Aro asks.

"A werewolf killed two people and nearly attacked Alec!"Jennifer says causing everyone to make a sound of worry.

"Is this true, Alec?"Aro asks while looking at me.

"Yes, master."I say.

"This is not good."Aro says.

"What are we going to do, master? I can't lose Alec!"Jennifer says worriedly.

I put my arms around her waist to reassure her that everything will be alright.

Aro thinks for a moment before making his decision.

"We will have certain guards on watch every night. We can't have a werewolf in our city."Aro says.

We all agree before he assigns us our nights.

Felix, Jane, and I work the first three days of the week, then Demitri, Felix, and Jennifer work the next four nights.

Jennifer looks at me and sighs before we part ways. Me to my room and her to gaurd with Demitri an Felix.

That wolf better not touch her! Otherwise, they will be personally killed.

* * *

I stand in the throne room, Jane by my side.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus sit on their thrones as we wait for them to get back.

The doors open and in come Jennifer, Demitri, and Felix.

"Anything happen?"I eagerly ask as Jennifer comes over to us.

"Nothing. It was just a boring night."Jennifer says.

"Maybe the werewolf can only come out once a night or the werewolf doesn't like to come out twice in one night."Demitri suggests.

"Well, I picked up a book from the book section and found out something interesting."Jennifer says.

"And what is it, my dear?"Aro asks, completely interested.

"This is the month of the were - pire moon."Jennifer says.

"The what?"Felix asks.

"The were - pire moon. It happens every five hundred years. It's where the werewolf is even more powerful than usual and a werewolf bite, will turn you into a werewolf. Forever."Jennifer explains.

"What happens if you're a vampire?"Jane asks.

"You get turned into a hybrid. Half werewolf. Half vampire. So we all have to keep a close eye to each other."Jennifer says.

Everyone nods before Jennifer sighs and walks to our room. I follow her.

She goes into our room and sits on the bed that was put there just for show.

"What's wrong?"I ask sitting by her.

"I don't want the werewolf to hurt you or turn you. I like you just the way you are."She says.

If she was still human, she's be crying.

"It's okay. I'll never change and I'll never go anywhere."I promise her.

"Okay. I love you."She says.

"I love you, too."I say before we kiss.

"We need to get back to Aro. Heidi will be arriving with the food in a few moments."She whispers before she stands and heads back to the throne room.

I smile and follow after my love.

* * *

_I hope you liked and I hope I portrayed Alec well! Next chapter will be out soon!_


	2. Chapter 2 It's poison and it's blood

I stand in front of the wooden doors, Jennifer by my side.

"Be safe, okay?"She says.

"Of course."I say before kissing her.

Someone clears their throat. We pull away to see Jane and Felix.

"It's time."Jane says.

Jennifer and Jane hug before Jane, Felix, and I levee to guard the castle from the wolf.

We leave the castle and take our positions around the castle. It's a boring night until I hear a growl.

I look around and see the werewolf. The werewolf starts to go for Jane.

"No!"I yell before Jane uses her powers on the wolf.

Her powers have no effect. I go after the wolf, about to snap it's neck when it runs away.

I look around and see it's left something for us. It's a cup of blood. I take the cup to see it has Jane's name etched into it.

I hand it to her and she is about to drink it before Felix takes it from her.

"Felix!"Jane growls.

"Sorry, but I haven't fed today."Felix says before he raises the cup to his lips.

"Stop!"I hear Jennifer yell.

Felix looks at her.

"What?"He asks.

"Don't drink that!"Jennifer says.

"Why not? It's just blood."Felix says.

"It's poison and it's blood. Mixed together. It could kill you."Jennifer explains.

Felix throws the cup down and the blood spills onto the stones.

"So the wolf was trying to poison one of you?"Jennifer asks.

"It had Jane's name on it. The wolf wanted to kill Jane!"I say.

"I'll go tell Aro."Jennifer says before walking back into the castle.

Jennifer returns a moment later with Demitri.

"He said we're all going to be on watch every night until the werewolf is killed."Jennifer explains.

"Okay."We nod.

We all take our positions and wait. I nearly decide to leave my place but I hear a growl.

I look up and the wolf is standing three feet away from me.

"What do you want?"I growl.

"You."The wolf says.

"You can talk."I state, slightly confused.

I've never heard about a talking werewolf.

"I'm somebody you know. I want you. I will have you!"It growls before it runs off.

I run to tell Jane.

"Sister!"I yell.

"Yes, brother, what is it?"Jane asks.

"The wolf. It appeared again and it talked to me."I say.

Jane looks at me like I'm crazy.

"I'm not crazy! I know what I heard."I say.

"Okay, I believe you. I believe you. What did it say?"She asks.

"It said it was somebody I know and that it wanted me and it was going to have me."I explain it to her.

"We must tell Aro!"She says before we run into the castle.

We make it to the throne room where Aro looks up as we run in.

"Aro!"Jane yells.

"Yes?"Aro asks.

"The wolf appeared again and it talked to Alec!"Jane explains.

Aro looks at me and holds out his hand. I take it, so he can see what happened.

"She's right. It seems this werewolf is very much interested in Alec."Aro explains to Marcus and Caius.

"What will we do? The wolf tried to kill Jane and Jennifer could be next!"I say.

"We'll stick to what we're doing now. If someone see's the wolf, notify me and I'll come out. I want to be the one to slay this beast for trying to kill my guard!"Aro says.

We all nod before Jennifer, Felix, and Demitri come in.

"What happened?"Demitri asks.

"Alec and Jane will explain it to you."Aro says.

We all leave the throne room and explain it to them.

"Oh no! What if it _DOES_ take you?"Jennifer asks worriedly.

"I'm not going anywhere."I hug her.

I just hope that's true.

* * *

_Hope you liked!_


End file.
